


Down Time

by Pink_Aesthetic



Series: Baby Girl [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier mention, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Aesthetic/pseuds/Pink_Aesthetic
Summary: May thinks it's time to give her baby girl a break from her essay.





	Down Time

May slowly opened the door to Skye's room, she peered around the crack in the door. Watching Skye type quickly on her laptop and slouching against the backboard of her bed. Several papers were in a scattered pile to the right of her and an open notebook to her left. May smiled at the sight of the small bear sitting on Skye's lap, occupying the space between her stomach and the computer lying across her legs.

"Hey, baby girl," May cooed, opening the door fully and walking over to the bed. Skye didn’t look up, continuing to focus on her writing. May didn't miss the small twitch of a smile though. 

"Not right now, Ma-ay," Skye quickly corrected herself, face flushing a bit for her mistake, "I'm on a roll and I could finish this first draft before the end of the night."

May nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. She watched Skye type for a bit, reading the rough draft of her paper from what she was typing. Skye would never be considered an overachiever but when she gets a rythm and likes a topic, she could write five extra pages to an assignment that only requires ten. It seemed like this was one of those times as May could see the little page counter was at seventeen pages. "When did you start this?"

"Oh, um-" Skye took a moment to stop typing and check the timestamp on the corner of the computer, "-About six hours ago."

Skye considered her own words for a second before shrugging and continued to write. May raised an eyebrow, "Have you eaten?"

"Yep," Sky popped, still looking at the screen.

May huffed and looked back over at Skye, "Are you sure you don't want to play baby girl?"

Skye hesitated for a second before nodding her head and continuing. Though the motions were slower and May could see little glint in Skye's eyes. 

May decided to play dumb and shrugged. She stood up from her spot on the bed and fully faced her girlfriend. "Well if you're sure you want to continue..."

Skye nodded again, but it very heavily resembled the action of a small child. May smiled at her baby's actions but she needed to get her out of the bed. May snatched the bear out of Skye's lap holding it close to her chest, "Well then I guess you won't be needing this, since you're a big girl and all."

Skye let out a whine as she quickly turned to May. She reached out her arms towards the bear and gave grabby motions towards it. May held the bear above the girl's head, "Ah-ah, big girls don't need bears. Now do they?"

"No!" Sky shouted. Her face was in a very serious pout and she was still reaching for the bear.

"No what?" May asked, giving Skye a pointed look.

"No! No! I want Ursa!" Skye repeated, not answering the question.

"Baby girl, how about we move to the living room? Then I'll give you Ursa back."

"No! I'm big! Want Ursa!"

May crouched down next to the bed, holding the bear just out of Skye's reach. "I think you're little and that it's time to take a break from the big things."

Skye's face softened, the angry frown turning sad. She looked between the computer and her caregiver a few times, large tears forming, "But- But big.."

May carefully removed the laptop off of Skye's legs. She saved the document quickly before she forgot and handed Skye her bear. Skye grabbed onto it quickly and held it close to her chest. May moved the notebook out of the way and slowly helped Skye out of bed. "It's okay baby girl, you can take a break. You want some juice?"

Skye nodded her head before replying, "Apple juice, please."

"Of course baby girl, and good job on using please," May praised sweetly, booping Skye on the nose. Skye giggled, her tears drying quickly. May led Skye to the living room where blocks and a coloring book had already been laid out. Skye immediately ran over to the blocks when she saw them. She sat crisscross in front of them and leaned her bear against the coffee table. Skye began to build up the blocks, making a tower. May smiled before turning around to head to the kitchen, "I'll be right back baby girl, stay in the living room okay?"

"Yes mama!" Sky called, she had the same concentrated look she had when she was writing. 

May stepped into the kitchen and pulled out a neon green sippy cup from one of the cupboards. She filled it two thirds with apple juice and one third water, to cut some of the sugar. Looking back into the living room Skye was still content with the blocks so May made her way back to the room. It was getting somewhat late so May picked out two different pajamas for sky to pick from, one was a comfy full body onsie and the other was spiderman patterned long pants and t-shirt, along with a diaper. 

May wasn't sure how old Skye was at the moment so she would let Skye pick the outfit and determine whether she'd need a diaper or not. Skye often switched between ages one through three, though every once in a while she'll be as old as four or five. Sometimes it could be determined as easily as just asking Skye and letting her hold up her fingers, but other times it took a bit of careful observation to determine the girl's age.

With the two outfits, diaper, and juice, May headed back to the living room where a block town surrounded a block tower that was about a foot tall. Skye heard May footsteps and turned away from her buildings to watch May enter, bright breen eyes shining in the fairylights hanging from a shelf. Two of her fingers were in her mouth. May believed the diaper was necessary.

"Hey baby girl, you want to put your pajamas on?" May asked holding up the clothes. Skye nodded, carefully standing up so that she wouldn't knock over any of the blocks. "Can you lay on the couch for me?"

Skye did as she was told and May gave her sippy cup so she wouldn’t suck on her fingers. May struggled to get off the skinny jeans Skye had put on that morning, but she managed, Skye giggling at her through the cup. May pulled off Skye's underwear watching for any sign of protest incase Skye felt she was too old for diapers, but Skye made no move to stop her. May shimmied the diaper under Skye's butt and put it on snug. She then held up the two pajamas for Skye to choose. Skye took little time in choosing the onesie and May grinned unzipping the article. She pulled the onesie up to the Skye’s thighs before carefully removing the sippy cup and helping her to stand. May pulled Skye’s shirt off and unclasped her bra, tossing both into the corner of the couch along with the rest of her day clothes and the Spiderman pajamas for later. She zipped the onesie all the way up, and she finished with a kiss to Skye’s forehead. Skye giggled and hugged May under her arms, resting her head on May’s shoulder. The moment only lasted a second though as Skye was off to continue her block town. May grabbed Skye's pacifier, handing it to her baby girl, and helped Skye with her little block town.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I only looked over it once. I believe I got all the spelling mistakes out but I'm not 100% sure.
> 
> Do you have any suggestions or ideas for future installments? I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! X3


End file.
